Baby, Baby
by 8ami
Summary: A week after Wally exposes the Flash's identity, Iris is left with trying to move forward without her husband. She can't take any more surprises. Follows my 'Aftermath' story line, but can be read alone.
1. Maybe I'm Just Sick

**Title**: Baby, Baby.  
**Chapter**: One. Maybe I'm Just Sick.  
**Word** **Count**: 1,401  
**Pairings**: IrisxBarry  
**Summary**: A week after Wally exposes the Flash's identity, Iris is left with trying to move forward without her husband. She can't take any more surprises.

* * *

All the lights of the two story traditional designed house was on even though there was only one occupant within the kitchen contemplating dinner on a very weak stomach. The house was not a home, but simply a place to live these days after the death of Barry Allen. Iris, Barry's widow, however, knew it would pass though. She was simply still grieving. Sometime in the future she'd be glad to see all the memories around her. In the future. Right now, right now she's still upset.

Iris had only been home about forty minutes now. She had stayed late at the news station writing a story - even though she has long ago given up writing for a spot on television broad castings - about who the Flash, not the person behind the mask but the actually, hero was to the Twin Cities. It would be run throughout all editions tomorrow. This wasn't her first article involving the Flash this week. She's been writing about Barry, Wally her nephew, the identity of the Flash, and the ideals the Flash carried for the Twin Cities ever since Wally came out as the new Flash a week ago.

Unlike Wally's family who was out in Alabama, Iris couldn't leave Central. Even if it was only temporary until the fuss over the scandal of not one but two hero's identities revealed calmed down. No, she wouldn't run. Just as Wally had to tell the world of his uncle, of Flash, of Barry she had to stay and report. She was going to fight for the memory of her dead husband but also the welcoming of her nephew. She was going to do all she could to make sure that people saw her two boys in the light they should be seen in.

Wally had given the cities a request. He wouldn't fight crime wearing the Flash's mantel if the people didn't want him to. He'd leave it up to the League to protect Twin Cities. The city counsel in response planned to hold a vote at the end of this week over the issues, for the issue involved the voting age had been extended to seventeen and older in honor of how old Wally was when the second Flash died, the age that Wally decided he needed to step up to the plate and into the Flash Mantle. Iris is sure that Wally's age will be an issue for some, because of this in one issue Iris outlined how Wally has been fighting crime as Kid Flash since he was twelve as well as some more memorable moments as well. She also made sure to mention that he had in fact turned eighteen a week ago.

There were to be only one question on the ballot. Do you, a citizen of this city, want Wally West to take on the mantel of the Flash after the man we have all known as the Flash's, Barry Allen's, death. Yes or No.

Iris was determined not to let all of Barry's teachings go to waste. Iris would not let a bunch of scared, ignorant people tell her nephew he shouldn't do what he's wanted to do all this life, what he's earned the right to do. Not without a fight at least.

Iris stared in the open pantry. She was starving but everything seemed to make her stomach flip. Maybe she was sick - and for a brief moment she wished someone was in the house with her. She didn't want to be alone, sad and sick. She wished Wally hadn't gone on patrol with plans to head over to the Mountain where his (old?) team waits. The League has yet to do anything about Wally's show. No official statement of denial or even acknowledgment. Wally thinks they're waiting for the city to make their decision before making their own. - though she wasn't running a fever. And other than her stomach she didn't feel sick. She'd been on the verge of throwing up all day even though there was so little actually in her stomach.

And it hasn't been just today either as the feeling as been increasing all week. Wally had almost canceled on going out to see his friends tonight because he was growing worried over it, but Iris wouldn't let him miss out on them. They're still upset about his little stunt and how before that he was distant. He's been trying to make it up to them and skipping out tonight wouldn't do any good.

Maybe it's just some stomach bug that no one else in the office seems to have...or, or...suddenly without even trying a memory floats to her mind as if to answer her query.

Mary West, Wally's mother, has just ran out of the room holding her mouth and stomach. It's the middle of the day and Iris had been visiting her brother and sister-in-law with plans of staying a week or longer. She had only moved to Central about two years ago and was missing her family and home town of Blue Valley, Nebraska. It was her first night at the couple's home.

Iris looked questioning to Rudy who grinned at her. "Morning sickness, Red. I didn't tell you on the phone since I knew you were heading up here, but Mary's pregnant. We're gonna have a kid." The older man was grinning ear to ear, much like his unborn son's. At the news Iris too broke into smiles and good laughter.

"That's wonderful!" She got up to hug her brother, "I'm so happy for you! Oh, I"m going to be an aunt!" She gushed as Mary reentered the room with a sour expression on her face.

"Oh hush, it would be wonderful if the kid didn't cause me to kick up stomach all day and night. Who knew morning sickness was an all day thing." Iris had only soften her ecstatic face in sympathy before running around the table to give Mary a hug as well. Mary returned it even with all her talk.

Morning sickness.

No. No, she couldn't be pregnant! Sure her and Barry had been trying to start a family for a short while now - but they weren't even sure Barry could have kids with the whole chemically alter body of his because of his powers. No, she couldn't be. Barry is dead. That changes everything! Well, sure, she still wants to be a mother but...but, she can't have a kid without him. She can't raise a kid on her own. She can't raise Barry's kid on her own.

A constant reminder or him.

Iris stopped dead. She's pretty sure she stopped breathing there for a second. A reminder? Where did that come from? That's bullshit and she knows it. If anyone's a remind of Barry then it's Wally. The boy that shared so many qualities with her dead husband, from their powers right down to what lame jokes they found funny. And she loved Wally. She couldn't bare even the thought of pushing the boy away. No, in fact having him around made things easier, it made her feel closer to Barry. A child, Barry's child would only do the same.

It would be a good thing. A child always is...even a child with superpowers. Oh, hell, what if the kid has Barry's powers? Or some other manifestation of his powers. How was she suppose to raise or even birth a child like that. She'd have to go to the League. They have special doctors that study their powers, she'd need them to help her if she is in fact Barry's child.

If in fact. That's true, she though with a sigh of relief that racked her body, she isn't even sure she's pregnant. She should make sure before freaking out like she is. Calm down, Iris. You might not even be pregnant. Don't worry.

With the calming thought and the determination to find out if her being pregnant wasn't just a play of her mind she grabbed her keys and headed out the door to find the nearest pharmacy for a home pregnancy test.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, put up another part of this series! Yay! I'm so astonished with myself. However, I feel like I should mention that I'm not done writing this story which means that updates won't be regular especially with the fact that I'm going out to Fl for a week in a half to help my friend move. Just and FYI, though I will point out that I have all of this planned out and a rough draft of some of my chapters in my notebooks so I'm not making this up as I go which will be helpful for updates.

Also, I just want everyone to know that I think spell check is AMAZING! My spelling is so horrid.


	2. A Friend

**Title**: Baby, Baby.  
**Chapter**: Two. A Friend.  
**Word** **Count**: 1,675  
**Pairings**: IrisxBarry  
**Summary**: A week after Wally exposes the Flash's identity, Iris is left with trying to move forward without her husband. She can't take any more surprises.

* * *

_Why on earth was there so many different kinds? Honestly,_ Iris thought standing in the aisle where at least seventeen different kinds of home pregnancy tests was racked, _what's the difference?_ Iris ran a hand through her red, loose hair.

She had to pick one. Just one. That's all.

She hadn't even picked up any of the boxes yet; she hadn't willed enough will power to do that yet still grappling with the fact that she could be pregnant with Barry gone. But even without reading the finer print they all seem to advertise the same thing as well as completely different products.

The one in the pink and green box said new technology. The monochromatic blue box, slightly bigger than any of the others, says record breaking response. The pink and orange box near the bottom said something about non-hazardous which made Iris worry about so many different things she stopped looking that far down.

"Iris? Iris West, is that you?" Iris turned to who called her name. She didn't recognize the voice and braced herself with the public. The public never stopped asking questions about Barry and Wally, never seemed to stopped bothering her or giving her looks. As if she shouldn't have kept their secret identity a secret. The cashier at the door had given her the dirtiest look when he recognized her; she had no doubt that the older gentleman fell into that category of people.

Iris' face lit up when her eyes took in the sight of the woman before her. Emily Rose, a tall woman even without those two inch heels she's wearing, looks ecstatic as she walks down the aisle towards her.

Emily wrapped her arms around Iris for a moment before pulling back. "How are you?" And it was that statement that made Iris remember why she became friends with the other woman back in college. There was no earthly way that Emily didn't know about Barry, Wally, and the Flash. She had to know and if Iris looked just right into Emily's dark eyes she'd know if for pure fact. However, Emily didn't ask about that. She didn't ask how she was holding up since Barry died. She didn't ask what she thought of Wally taking on Barry's role of the Flash. She didn't ask about her articles. She didn't ask about holding the big secret - how long have you known? She didn't ask about them or the world, but Iris. How is Iris West, the person not the news reporter or widow?

And Iris is glad to find that she still has friends in the real world that she can count on.

The redhead, briefly pulls Emily into another hug. Emily doesn't even pause before returning it. "I could be better. My head's all over the place and my heart is so still. I could be better. I wish I had more control of things.I wish I knew the answers already."

There must have been something in her voice, Iris thinks, because at that moment Emily takes the time to look at what surrounds them. "Answers...you aren't talking about the voting this Friday I see."

It takes Iris a full minute to shake her head. "No, I"m not. Not completely anyways."

A short silence, "Do you really think...I mean I know you and Barry were trying...are you?" Emily asked slowly, trying and failing to find the right words. To not give anything away if she was wrong.

"I think so." Iris paused. Emily didn't waste time in thinking over complications.

"Well you can't buy those." Iris furrowed her brow at her friend and then turned to the pregnancy test as if they spoke lies. Where these band brands? Should she ask for something behind the counter. Maybe they would trick her if she picked the wrong her. Emily placed a hand on Iris' shoulder. Iris shivered from the causal gesture. "Unless you want it making headlines - the Flash's widow is pregnant, of course."

It wasn't the first time Iris had been referred like that; it was the first time to her face though usually it was in the papers, the news channel, or on stranger's lips.

"Of course." It was all Iris could say. She didn't have the mind power to argue just yet.

Emily seemed to notice - of course she noticed - the quiet tone on Iris' lips cause she stepped forward and wrapped her Iris in a hug again. Stepping back, "Why don't you buy some chocolate or ice cream, maybe both. You'll need it either way this goes and no one will fault a woman for buying chocolate. I'll buy this and meet you outside?" Emily phrased it in a question but she had already picked up one of the many tests.

Iris nodded, glad that someone else was taking charge for once, glad that she had someone to lean on that wasn't already hurting. "Thanks." And the simply word wasn't enough, but Emily seem to understand because she nodded and turned away with a smile that said she understood. Iris left the aisle a short moment later.

Iris made sure she hadn't been right behind Emily in the check out line. She also made sure to ignore any spiteful comment the cashier had to say over the Flash' situation and her knowledge. She simply paid for the two large chocolate bars and went outside. Emily was leaning against her car, plastic pharmacy bag hanging from her right hand. She was smiling but it was tight, worried.

Unlocking the car, Iris placed her own bag in the back seat where Emily placed the other bag as well. Iris removed some money for the test from her wallet in silence and offered it to Emily who shook her head. "If you really are about to have a child, Iris, you'll need all the spare cash you can get. And if you aren't I pretty sure I owe for lunch last month anyways."

They stood there for a moment, Iris not stepping in the car and Emily not walking away. Emily took Iris' hand. Iris' green eyes snapped up to see Emily's dark ones. "Everything will be okay. You're a strong woman."

"I was stronger with Barry."

"Yes," Emily hesitated, "that's true, but Barry isn't here." And didn't that knowledge just hurt? Iris thought. "You can do this."

Iris shook her head. Sure she knew, rationally, she could do this alone. She knew she could pull her life back together and step forward without Barry. She knew she had to for herself, for Wally. She knew that, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to go through life alone, without Barry. It was as simply that, she just didn't want to.

She didn't know she said that out loud until Emily responded. "Iris, I know this isn't very sensitive but you can't think like that. Barry wouldn't want you to give up living because he wasn't around. You need to continue living on for Barry, this could-be child, Wally, and most importantly for yourself. I know you don't want to know but...but you're just gonna have to push forward. Sometimes life is doing things you don't want to."

And Iris seriously thought about hitting Emily. What did she know? She still had her husband. Hell, two years ago they had a beautiful baby girl together. She had her family! Iris lost her husband, her best friend, her hero. She lost everything...and Iris paused, did she really?

As soon as Wally knew he came to Iris. He stayed with her throughout the funeral and longer. He was still spending most of his time with her. She had always saw Wally as a son. They were family and he was still around.

She had lunch with her brother and his wife at least twice a month. They talked and laughed and shared their lives. They too were family. Mary and Rudy both had taken most the heavy lifting from the funeral onto their own shoulders, letting Iris grieve. They were right there for her when ever she needed them.

With her other sister out in Alabama she only saw Charlotte family for special occasions but Charlotte had no problem calling Iris up or the other way around if either of them just wanted to hear the other's voice. They were family through and through.

She had her family. She lost Barry but she had the others, and the possibility of another member as well. She didn't lose everything, just Barry. But that hurt still. She was still hurting.

"Why don't I come home with you?" Emily asked, "I don't think you should or want to be alone. You're strong, Iris, but we all need support."

Iris nodded. It was true. They all needed support and Iris' was Barry. Was. Past tense. Now...now she was leaning on Wally, on Rudy, on work, on Emily. Barry had been so strong. She had only needed to lean on him, no one else. Now there was so many.

Iris shut her eyes, straining back tears. Now Barry was dead and she might be pregnant. Move on. It was time to move on. Life changes all the time. She needed to move on and not just pretend.

"Alright. Come home with me, then. We haven't talked in forever. Not really anyways." And the statement was almost like everything was the same. Almost cause the last time Iris had talked to Emily was at Barry's funeral, and they hadn't really talked then just exchanged cautious pleasantries and apologizes.

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter! So happy I got this out. Sorry it took so long, I'm actually out in Fl for the next week and a half so I won't get too much writing done because of it. I'm kidnapping a friend and bringing her back to Tx with me so we're taking the long way back when we drive back home. I will try to get the next chapter up by the middle of May.

Emily is an OC, I needed someone that wasn't invested in Barry but Iris for the next couple chapters. Hopefully you don't hate the OC, she's important for Iris' development.

I haven't figured out how Iris travels to the future, not sure she should but I would like to follow Canon as much as I can with this alternate version of events so if you guys have any thoughts or ideas on the subject feel free to tell me!


	3. Finalization

**Title**: Baby, Baby.  
**Chapter**: Three. Finalization.  
**Word** **Count**: 1,301  
**Pairings**: IrisxBarry  
**Summary**: A week after Wally exposes the Flash's identity, Iris is left with trying to move forward without her husband. She can't take any more surprises.

* * *

There had been causal conversation since stepping into the house - as they walked up to the house, Emily couldn't help but notice that Iris had left _all_ the lights on in the house - mostly of their college experience and Emily's family but all conversation had stopped shortly when they entered the house drowned out by the heaviness of the atmosphere.

Iris was hit by several things upon entering her house; that Barry was gone, Wally was struggling with his new identity, and that she might be pregnant. The last one, the newest one, really hit. And looking over to Emily as she followed Iris inside it hit harder. Emily just reenforced the idea that Iris really might be pregnant.

The two women entered the living room.

Pulled from her thoughts, Iris found the room silent and tight. "I'll go get us coffee." And she left the room before Emily could say anything. Emily stayed seated, realizing Iris needed some time alone for a moment, and hoping not to startle the other woman by movement she wasn't expecting.

Returning, Iris set the two mugs of coffee on the table in the living room. Emily sat on the right side of the loveseat while Iris took the seat near her on the couch. They sat facing each other as well as the table.

Iris crossed her legs and took a sip of her coffee, Emily followed suit then smiled. "I can't believe you remember how I like my coffee." Hoping to diffuse the tension Iris felt.

Glad that Emily didn't take the opening to start talking about Barry or Wally or even Iris herself, Iris returned the smile. "How could I not? I've never met anyone else who likes it with that much honey and sugar, but no creme."

They both laughed slightly, the room becoming heavier and heavier with silence. Both women knew they couldn't beat around the bush any longer and Emily knew Iris shouldn't do it alone.

"Do you want to know?" Emily suddenly asked concerned breaking the sound again. Iris knew instantly what she was referring to but surprisingly she didn't know the answer.

Right away at least. "I need to. Whether or not I want to, I need to know." Emily nodded and Iris finished off her coffee. "I should go find out, huh?"

"When your ready, Iris. There isn't any rush." Emily stated gently placing her hand over Iris' shaking one. The shaking wasn't noticeable by the naked eye. When Emily's noticed, eye brows arching in surprise, Iris jerked her hands away from Emily one hand moving to push back her red hair.

"Rush." Iris repeated, "Barry used to always be in a rush. He'd have this list of things that needed to be done but I always ended up having to fix the pipes and repaint the hall. Yet, no matter what else he had to do he always mowed the lawn. How am I suppose to raise a child with grass up to my knees?" She laughed hysterically, the sound salty with tears. Iris knew she was just being hysterical. That she wasn't making since, but she couldn't think rational at the moment.

Emily was pretty sure her heart broke. She got up and sat down next to Iris pulling the woman into a hug. "Oh honey. It will be okay." The brunette whispered rocking Iris slightly. "I'll send Mike over Sunday to mow the lawn if it helps, alright? You won't be alone. You've never been alone. You have your brother and sister, Wally, me, Mike, and all of Barry's friends. It's alright, honey, everything will be okay. You aren't alone."

Iris pulled away. "I need to know." Her words were soft but certain. Emily nodded as Iris reached down beside the couch and strung her fingers through the pharmacy bag that has the test in it. She then walked over to the doorway that lead to the entry way where the stairs waited leading up to the second floor where Iris planned on heading to her own bedroom, her own bathroom to take the test. The safety, privacy of her own bathroom gave her some sort of security that she needed at the moment. But she didn't step past the door, she just stood there her hands clenched tight.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emily asked lightly already on her feet but not moving.

That seemed to be all Iris needed to brake the barrier in front of her. "No. No, I can do this. I need to this alone." Emily nodded but Iris didn't see just pushed forward and out of Emily's view.

Emily waited until she didn't hear Iris' footfalls anymore before collapsing back onto the couch. She was amazed at how much could happen within a month and a few days. The beginning of last month she had been having lunch with Iris at a small cafe that had opened two weeks before complaining in good humor about their jobs and husbands.

Then Barry died in the middle of the month and everything came out in the open. Emily, herself, was still trying to grasp that the Barry Allen she had met and been friends with since Iris had started dating him all those years ago was once upon a time the Flash and that the small boy she saw grow up that claimed Iris as not only his aunt but his best friend had been Kid Flash since she meet him and was now stepping up to fill the role his uncle left him.

Emily wondered if she would ever really be able to accept this fact, this knowledge. She was having a hard time meshing together what she knew about the man, the boy into what she knew of the Flash. She tried to intertwine their lives and found it hard, fleeting. For a moment she wondered how Barry ever had time for his wife. Yet, he always seem to. He never once missed a birthday party or celebration. Sometimes he was late, but he would always show up with a smile, an apologize, and a kiss for Iris.

Iris never even bat a lash. She enjoyed the moments she had with Barry and didn't bother weighing those against the ones he wasn't there in. Iris had loved, still loves Barry and Emily knows without a doubt that Barry will never stop loving Iris. Emily also knew that because Iris knows this it will make moving on without Barry harder for Iris.

Emily's thoughts ceased to exist and she was on her feet moving before she could bring a coherent thought to her mind as soon as her mind registered the strangled cry issued from upstairs, from Iris.

Iris was slumped against the bathroom counters, her arms hugging her stomach with her knees bent, close to her. The pregnancy test laid face down on the floor a short distance away from her. Emily didn't have to read to know what it said.

Iris was breathing heavy, but she kept her hands protectively around her stomach, gently grasping at the thin materiel of her shirt. She looked frighten as if suddenly she wasn't sure about her life. All the talk and reassurances before had simply been towards a possibility but now Iris knew. She knew she was pregnant and in nine months she'd be raising her child as a single mother.

A child that might have superpowers on top of everything else.

* * *

**A/N**: Another chapter! Yay! I finished my finals yesterday so I'm off for the summer til the start of June where I go to Co to work for two months. I will have internet access when I go so I will continue this story with the irregular updates.

So I've figured out a timeline for this and other parts of this series. Since I've set this in the YJ universe of sorts I made Wally's birthday Nov 11 like shown in the show instead of the Jan 16 one that I knew from the comics. I've set it up on my Profile if anyone is interested.


	4. Calling Out

**Title**: Baby, Baby.  
**Chapter**: Four. Calling Out.  
**Word** **Count**: 1,490  
**Pairings**: IrisxBarry  
**Summary**: A week after Wally exposes the Flash's identity, Iris is left with trying to move forward without her husband. She can't take any more surprises.

* * *

Emily had helped Iris into her' bed where the brunette tried everything in the world to calm Iris down. Around four in the morning Iris finally fell into exhaustion and Emily follow suit soon after in one of the two guest rooms - the one Wally usually didn't take.

Iris' rest was fitful and short. When she couldn't force herself back to her dreamless sleep, Iris pushed herself from bed and then moved down to the kitchen. Routinely, she moved throughout her kitchen getting the necessitates out to make scrabbled eggs and a small bowl of oatmeal - two things Iris some how remembers Emily stated good for her back when she was pregnant with her baby girl.

And now Iris had her own baby. One with the possibility of superpowers.

Superpowers.

Dear lord.

She should call Wally. Iris cast a look at the clock. He would be home in several hours, coming back from the mountain, from his team. She would wait to tell him then. If she called him he'd come home in an instant probably leaving without a word to his friends who won't appreciate that. She'd wait. He needs to enjoy his time with his friends. He needs their support.

But she needs support too. But she isn't going to lean on Wally if she can help it. The teen isn't strong enough for that. He has his own problems, his own struggles at the moment.

First is first, she needed to find a doctor. Someone that can help her with the baby physically. A doctor that could deal with a baby that might have powers.

Barry had worked with a scientist in particular about his powers. One Dr. Elias here in Central. He most certainly wasn't prenatal but he would most certainly be someone to see encase the baby develops powers in the wound or later in life. She'd need to get a hold of him.

For prenatal care though, a sigh racked Iris' body, her best bet was to contact the League.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the smell of burning eggs. Quickly she shut off the stove and dumped the blackish-yellow mess into the trash. At least she couldn't burn oatmeal, Iris thought, grabbing a spoon. Her stomach was full of flies though and she only ate about a quarter of the bowl.

Emily came down an hour later, worry etched onto her face. "How long have you been up?"

Iris offered Emily a cup of coffee which she took gratefully while running one hand through her mused bedhead. "An hour or so." Iris answered truthfully. "I couldn't sleep."

With a short nod, Emily took a seat next to Iris at the bar top at the kitchen counter. The woman talked a short while longer about the baby, about Iris, about plans but too soon Emily had to go to work.

"I can call in, Iris. I don't mind staying."

Iris shook her head, escorting her friend to the door. "No, no I can't keep you. Thank you, Emily." Iris smiled gratefully. "I mean it. Thank you."

Emily took Iris' hand in her, squeezed it and then returned the smile. "Call me if you need anything, Iris. Me and Mike will be here for you."

Once Emily was gone, Iris called into her own work saying she'd work on her article at home today. Iris didn't think she'd really get any writing done but her boss didn't need to know that. He'd ask questions she didn't want to answer just yet.

She hung up the phone and took a seat on the couch in the living room the phone still in her hands. Iris had several phone calls to make.

She tried to get a hold of Jay first but he was up in the Watch Tower weighing in his opinion on Wally's stunt. Joan had asked how she was doing and after several minutes of condolences and small talk with Joan saying she'd agree to have Jay call her as soon as he gets back.

After a short ransacking through Barry's private files Iris found Hal Jordan's private number which she dialed. Barry and Hal had been friends for ages and he had always helped out the Allens when needed. He would be able to find a League-associated prenatal doctor for her.

However like Jay, Hal Jordan was also not available. And Iris was growing a bit panicked and frustrated. She blamed it on the hormones though she knew it was just the fact that she felt like her life was out of control.

As a last effort before flying to Washington D.C. to go the to the Hall, Iris found Bruce Wayne's home number in Barry's business numbers and called it. An elderly man answered.

"Hello, this is the Wayne Manor. I'm Alfred. How may I help you?"

Iris took a breath, "Alfred, it's Iris Allen-West. Is Bruce available?"

"Oh, Mrs. Allen," Iris heard the surprise in the gentleman's voice. "Actually, Bruce is getting ready for a Wayne Tech. meeting just up stairs. May I ask what you need to discuss with him?"

Iris thanked whatever god out there that Bruce was home and not at the Watchtower with everyone else. "I just need to speak with him."

Alfred seem to hear the relief in Iris voice because he didn't ask anymore questions. "I'll go get him, Mrs. Allen. Uh, Iris," He paused and Iris perked up, "again I am sorry about Master Bartholomew and I know Master Bruce will help you anyway he can. He considered Master Barry a great friend and Master Barry always talked so kindly of you."

Iris smiled grimly, a small prick at her eyes told her she was about to start crying and she quickly pulled herself together. "Thank you, Alfred."

"Let me fin Master Bruce for you."

She didn't have to wait long before Bruce was on the other line. "Iris? Is something wrong? This is a secure line."

Any other time, Iris would have been amused at how bothered Bruce Wayne - the Batman - sounded. Right now, though, she didn't find much amusing. "No, nothing is wrong...I mean, it's just...no, nothing is wrong, Bruce, but...but do you think Barry's powers could be, um transferred genetically to a child, his child?"

She wondered if Bruce could follow her ramblings; she didn't really want to say the words out loud. It was hard every time.

"A child? You're pregnant?" Apparently could follow just find. He also seemed to be able to pull together a plan for this news. Iris figured it came in handy working as Batman. "We'll need to get you a doctor within the League in case Barry's powers could be transferred through his DNA."

"Do you think it's a high chance that the baby will have powers?" Iris asked the question nagging on her mind.

Bruce was quite for a moment. "I don't know, Iris. I wasn't even convinced he could have children after the speedforce changed his own DNA. We'll need you to see a doctor as soon as we can. I'll schedule the appointment and call you back."

"Don't make it Friday." Iris quickly put in. "I need to vote for Wally."

And there must have been something there because Bruce then asked, "Does Wally know?"

Iris paused, "No. Not yet. I'll tell him when he gets home."

"I'd like you to wait." And Iris didn't like that tone at all. That was the tone Batman held when he was thinking about the League not the people in it. Barry had describe it to her enough times to recognize it.

Iris could guess why Bruce wanted Iris to wait to tell Wally. The boy needed to focus on the mantle he was stepping into. The League was watching Wally now, trying to see if he'd be alright taking his uncle's place in the League as a national hero. He didn't need anymore struggles that could make him look bad in front of the League or the rest of the world for the matter. Wally had a lot of eyes on him and he needed to be able to stand tall and focus.

But family came first. It always did.

"I can't." Iris said simply, "Call me when you've gotten things straightened out with the doctor." And she hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

* * *

**A/N**: This is seemed like filler, but it needed to happen. Next chapter she tells Wally and sees the doctor for the first time thanks to Bruce.


	5. Support Known

**Title**: Baby, Baby.  
**Chapter**: Five. Support Known.  
**Word** **Count**: 1,574  
**Pairings**: IrisxBarry  
**Summary**: A week after Wally exposes the Flash's identity, Iris is left with trying to move forward without her husband. She can't take any more surprises.

* * *

Wally came home around three much to Robin's request on him coming over, of him staying the night. And while Wally could see what Robin was really asking ("_You're gonna be around, right? You aren't giving up being a hero, right? You'll stick by my side, right, no matter what?") _Wally couldn't stay away from his aunt any longer. He gave Robin a hug silently telling him he'd be back.

The entire time he had been at the cave he'd been worried. She'd be home alone. The others could tell he was a bit off. Any time he'd fade off Artemis would throw a jab at him bringing back into the conversation and the real world. She knew what she was doing to for whenever Wally would deliver a remark back catching eyes with the blond she'd soften those dark eyes a second longer enough for Wally to see and then reach out and place a hand on Wally's shoulder in comfort.

They all did that. Touch him. Comfort him without really saying anything. Superboy hovered about him, not really touching him, but staying near watching his back. Kaldur shook his hand when he first showed up and then kept placing his hand on his shoulders and he kept offer him something to eat or drink. Zatanna would laugh at all of Wally's poor jokes and even attempted some of her own. Me'gann – oh, Me'gann – kept giving him random hugs and she'd stroke his hair and force a smile. Wally always returned the smile.

Wally was glad he went, he hadn't really realized how much he missed them past few week seven when they tracked him down to Barry's empty grave he didn't know, but he was also glad to be getting back to Iris. She was holding up for his sake, he could tell that sometimes she was only moving forward because she wanted to him to. He was more than a little worried about her being alone even if it was only twenty-four hours.

He knocked on the front door but continued in as if he lived in the house. The knock just letting Iris know he wasn't just anybody walking in. "I'm in the living room." Came Iris' call as soon as Wally shut the door behind him.

There was something in her voice. Something off. She's been crying. As he takes a seat next to her the TV on portraying the news, he can see what he hears. Her eyes are red and puffy but they're also dry. She's stopped crying some time ago.

"Aunt Iris...?" Wally asks so uncertain as he wraps one around her. She leans into him.

"I have something to tell you." That perked Wally up. That wasn't something she'd say if it was over Barry's death. Did she discover something? Something about her husband, maybe? But what? What could Uncle B be in that could cause Iris so much more distress?

"W-what?"

A pause. Iris wets her lips and then as she's practiced for the last three hours she pushes forward, "I'm pregnant. With Barry's child. I'm pregnant...pregnant." She whispers. And if it isn't for Wally's instant reaction she might not have thought he heard her.

His eyes grow to the size of plates, his jaw drops a bit and he cocks his head to the side. He's deciding if this is a good thing or not. He's trying to gauge his reaction on her state. He's trying to grasp and understand and solve and fix all at once.

He shakes his head, resetting his face and thoughts, "I'm here for you, Aunt Iris. I always have and always will. I'll be here for you and the baby." He squeezed her slightly. "I'm sorry you were alone when you found out."

"I wasn't." Is Iris' quick response. "Emily came over. Don't apologize. I'm glad you went to see the team. They missed you and you missed them. It was fine, it _is_ fine, it will be fine." She paused and looked up matching his green eyes with her own. Sometimes she wonders when exactly he got taller than her, when did she have to start looking up to him? "A baby is a good thing?"

She phrased it like a statement but it was a question in that uncertain tone. Wally didn't think twice. "A baby is a great thing." And he flashed her a smile which she slowly returned.

"Yeah, it is." Iris agrees then proceeds to tell Wally with Wally's prompting and reassurance about the call to Bruce and the possibilities of everything. They discussed telling anyone else though they decided enough people knew for now. Right now there were other things to focus on like seeing the likelihood of powers within the baby and Wally's election this Thursday and Friday in two days.

In the middle of them talking and comforting each other over the baby having powers, Wally' having a little cousin, family's reaction, what it would have meant it to be Barry to be a father, and how good of a mother Iris will be the phone rang. It was Bruce. Wally answered.

The younger of the redheads looked at the caller ID, grinned a sad smile and picked up the phone. "So, wanting to keep more secrets from me are you?" The words may have been a bit cold but Wally's tone wasn't harsh. They were friendly more than anything.

Bruce responded but Iris couldn't hear and watched as Wally's face scrunched up in displeasure. "I was joking, no need to remind me of those...those" Wally made a circle motion with his free hand as he thought about the right word, "times." Again his tone was light but this time there was something there that Iris almost missed. Hurt maybe but not about what Bruce said but about how those times had Barry in them.

"Well I know, end of discussion, let's move on." Barry once told Iris that when dealing with Batman you couldn't take anything he said for face value. Laugh at everything he says twice as hard and smile. When you smile at his dark tone you'll see in between the lines at what he's really telling you. Wally had heard this conversation and had always tried to take it to heart. However, it seems Wally still needed practice for whatever the old bats said seemed to have gotten under the young hero's skin as he quickly moved the conversation.

Iris wondered if Bruce would be able to do that so easily if Barry was still alive.

"Earlier is better. It's better for everyone if we know asap." Wally stated after a long pause. He lowered the phone from his ear, covered the mouthpiece with his free hand and turned to Iris. "Doctor June can see you Thursday around noon. Or it's next week."

"You're election..." Iris started but trailed on when Wally shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. That's all day and there's Friday too. Don't worry. You come first, Aunt Iris." Wally stated this like he was stating the weather, and Iris couldn't help the tears.

She knew she had Wally's support. She knew she had a lot of peoples – friends, family, co-workers – support but to actually see it so clear as day. Well, it made her think she'd actually get through raising a baby with superpowers without Barry.

"Aunt Iris?" Wally state a bit panicked. "What's wrong?" He wasn't sure what brought about these trails of tears. Yet, somehow, he could tell these weren't tears over Barry.

"Everything," Iris finally gets out a moment later when her tears are settling down, "but it's all getting better, Wally, it really is."

His entire being seemed to soften as he brought his aunt close. "I know, Aunt Iris, things will get better."

He let her go, and put the phone back to his ear, she had forgotten about the phone call with Bruce. Wally told Bruce Friday was fine to have the appointment and that they would see him there. Hanging up the phone, Wally turned back to the older redhead.

"Aunt Iris." He stated, a little uncertainty creeping up into this voice.

"Yes, Wally?" She asked hesitant for his question.

"Do you want to keep this baby?"

It took a moment for that question to sink in. Keep the baby? For her no other option had crossed her mind. But there were other options. Abortion. Adoption. There was more than one option especially in this day and age. She had thought her lack of options is what decided everything for her. She had no choice but to keep it, so she had to want it. Yet, now quite aware of the other options, Iris still knew her answer.

"Yes, I want to." And she did. She had always wanted to be a mother. And now she would be. She looked at Wally recalled his words from earlier, Emily's from last night, and knew that even without Barry she wouldn't be a single mother.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, but with lack of inter-webs I'll get it up when I can. I do have the rest of the story written out. Just need to edit some and then I'll get the rest of the story up. Two more chapters left!


	6. Secondary News

**Title**: Baby, Baby.  
**Chapter**: Six. Secondary News.  
**Word** **Count**: 1,211  
**Pairings**: IrisxBarry  
**Summary**: A week after Wally exposes the Flash's identity, Iris is left with trying to move forward without her husband. She can't take any more surprises.

* * *

Doctor June was an older woman with dark hair starting to sprout some grey that didn't make her look old but wise, tanned skin and a very diginified stance. She was kind enough, but didn't have any pity in her eyes for Iris or Wally which they were both grateful for and found a bit off-putting.

"Hello." She greeted all three of them - Iris, Wally and Bruce, "And how are all of you today?"

"Good, ma'am. And you?" Wally responded first.

She looked him over with her dark eyes, seemed happy with what she found and returned the speedster's smile. "I'm good as well." She turned to Iris. "Mister Wayne, here has told me you are expecting, correct Mrs. Allen?"

A little numbly, Iris nodded. It was so very much to take in.

"Then why don't you change into these," She pulled a gown from one of the cabinets within the check up room and handed in to Iris. "While these two boys and myself step outside." The men took their cue and followed Dr. June outside the room.

Iris wondered if they were speaking, she couldn't hear them but she thought they were. She figured they were talking about her, the baby, Barry, and powers. Things she wasn't sure she could handle at the moment discussing. Quickly, she undressed and redressed in the barely anything gown. She sat down on the bed. Ten minutes later, but what felt like an hour, the three came back in. Wally walked over next to her and gently took her hand. Bruce stood back behind the doctor comforting in stance.

They took blood and did some so many scans that Iris lost count, but what Iris was really waiting for was the sonogram that Dr. June was holding off till last.

"Alright," Dr. June states with a smile tugging on her lips, she can see and feel Iris' anticipation. "lets move into the other room and we'll get the sonogram started."

Iris was on her feet before the doctor even moved away. Wally smiled and when he castes a look at Bruce he say something like his aunt's anticipation on his face too. Wally could have laughed, the old bat was just was worried and hopeful as they all were. Robin always did say he had a soft spot for kids.

They moved and situated in a room down the hall all waiting. Dr. June pulled an already prepared gel bag off the table and promptly tore open the gown about Iris' stomach. Iris gasped when the cold gel was placed onto Iris' pale skin. She squeezed Wally's hand harder when Dr. June placed the monitor device onto the gelled skin prompting a black and white fuzzy image up on the screen beside the doctor.

"Well, Mrs. Allen," Dr. June states with a real smile, "right there is your baby." She said pointing to a small peanut like shape on the screen. She then scrunched up her face and Iris squeezed even harder. Bruce stepped closer. "Oh, look at that. A second heartbeat."

A silence filled the room then, "A second heartbeat?"

"Yes, ma'am, you're going to have twins."

Iris leaned back at that news tearing her eyes off of the screen. Two. Two babies. What the hell was wrong with the world? Wally seemed as shocked as she was, his eyes glued to the screen. He didn't even notice that he had dropped her hand. Bruce took a moment but regained proper thought quickly.

"And just to be clear," Bruce stated catching Dr. June's attention. "you won't know of any powers until the test come back?"

"Even if those test come back negative there is a chance that the children will have powers. I would like to closely monitor Mrs. Allen. Have her come in every three weeks for check ups. There is a lot of this pregnancy that is unknown and we'll have to take caution with every step." Dr. June's voice was even and stern but there was a sort of caring in her voice that made Wally think of his paternal grandmother, of his Aunt Charlotte.

Wally tore his eyes away from the screen and down to the seated doctor. "Dr. Elias knows a lot of the speed force and how it effects us, especially Uncle Barry. He might be able to help with understanding."

Dr. June nodded, "I have already been in contact with Dr. Elias and will be working with him closely on this matter." Wally seemed relieved to hear that. Bruce nodded at the words, glad to hear them cross the doctor's lips, especially after this discovery.

"Twins. I'm going to have twins." Iris mumbled the words obviously to what the others had been discussing. The words were quiet barely words at all but no one had a problem hearing the words. She had her eyes shut and seemed out of reality.

When she opened her eyes she found that Bruce had stepped closer to her, Wally had taken a seat and was looking at some kind of film in his hand, and the good doctor gone.

She didn't think she had been gone that long in thought, but the clock over Bruce's shoulder said twenty minutes or so had past since she had learned she was going to have twins.

"Iris." That was Bruce, his voice lighter than it usually was. He didn't say anything else but she understood. He was concerned and a bit overwhelmed. He wanted to know if she was alright. He was offering support all with that one word and tone.

"Yes, yes I'm alright." She pushed herself up to a sitting position and then placed a gentle hand onto Bruce's forearm. He seem to relax at the touch. "I'm fine...just, unbelievable..." She let her hand fall and looked over to Wally who was watching her with his own pair of green eyes. "What is that?" She asked him.

"A picture of the kids." He answered. Kids. As in more than one. She shut her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes and extended a hand. "Can I see?"

"Sure, Aunt Iris, they're your kids." He stated lightly, jokingly. He was smiling, his eyes a bit glossy but he was happy. Happy for her. She wasn't sure what she was, though, so over taken by new emotions but familiar emotions.

She stared at the sonogram photo of the two peanut shaped, heart-beating children. And a wave passed over her. Tension left her tight body leaving only relaxed realization, hurt evaporated into warmth and love, and disbelief transformed into trust. She was going to have Barry's kids. She was going to have kids, twins, and she already loved them.

"Yes, yes they are my kids." She responded smiling fondly at the photo knowing she didn't need to understand any other emotion but love at this moment. And boy, was there love in the room.

* * *

**A/N**: One more chapter! It's short, but its there and certainly - _hopefully_ - ends these events nicely. I think I'm going to work on some HP stuff and then maybe a Castle one-shot before starting up the next episode of this series which will focus on the League's reaction to Barry's death, Wally's exposed secret ID, and his election results.


	7. Together

**Title**: Baby, Baby.  
**Chapter**: Seven. Together.  
**Word** **Count**: 671  
**Pairings**: IrisxBarry  
**Summary**: A week after Wally exposes the Flash's identity, Iris is left with trying to move forward without her husband. She can't take any more surprises.

* * *

They parted ways with Bruce outside the doctor's office in a generic hallway with several thank yous and smiles of 'see ya laters' before Wally and Iris proceeded home, the film from the sonogram still in Iris' hand.

Not long after getting home, "Do you want me to stay? I can show up tomorrow." Wally stated as he helped her sit down in the living room though she really didn't need the help. He was talking about the election that was taking part the rest of today and tomorrow. He planned on making appearances around town. Iris and him both agreed it would be best action to take.

Iris shook her head. "No, no. You go on. I'll be here when you get back." Wally seemed to weight her words mentally, then nodded before dashing upstairs to change. He came back down a minute later the cowl of his costume down but unmistakeably in the Flash costume she had altered to fit him. Iris knew that once Wally truly accepted his fate as the new Flash he'd get a proper suit made to fit him.

Wally stood beside her looking over her shoulder at the photo in her hands, she was staring at it again, then he leaned down kissed her cheek and said, "Just remember, we're all here for you."

And then he was gone, but he would be returning unlike Barry.

As Iris sat there staring at the embryos she couldn't help but think of her dead husband. How much being a father would have meant to him. How much he had wanted kids. How he had left her and the kids. How hard getting through the rest of the pregnancy would be. How hard raising these kids would be without him. What she would have to tell her kids when they grew up and asked why he wasn't around.

Yet, even as those words passed through her head, she knew the answer. When they would ask about their father, Iris knew how she would respond because it was the truth. Barry Allen was a great man. He was a hero, but more importantly he was caring and loving and truthful. A man you could trust. His love seemed never-ending. He loves these cities and he loves his family, and she has no doubt he loves his children most of all. And that love will never stop.

And just like that love, Iris knows she will never stop missing him either. He was her soul mate, her best friend, lover and husband. She misses him now, sitting on that couch looking at the photo of her soon-to-be children and has since he was taken from her, but as she sits there missing him she realizes something.

She might miss him but she will never lose him.

She has always had Wally - his protege - and now she also has his children. Two to be exact because she was having twins. As if simply having Barry's child wasn't amazing enough she was being blessed with two. Even if it meant so much more struggles, so much more hardships, it also meant twice as much love.

Even if the twins have powers - a thought that didn't scare nearly as much anymore - she knew she wasn't alone anymore. Wally was right. She had a lot of people here for her. She had seen it, felt it. She had Wally, her brother and sister, Emily and her husband, Joan, Jay, Hal, Alfred, Bruce, Dick...She knew she had support, she knew she had Barry's love even if he was gone. He loved - _loves _her, supports her and the babies.

Iris brought the picture to her lips, gently kissed each form and smiled. She'd get through this. Together, her and her children, would get through this because they weren't alone. They never had been.

* * *

**A/N**: The End!=D


End file.
